What Blooms in My Chest
by asstronomer
Summary: Ruby red eyes flickered back and fourth, reading and rereading the words in disbelief. He'd been searching for hours, and this was the only thing that matched his symptoms. Dave squeezed his eyes shut but the words were carved into his memory. He could see the simple print in his head. "The Hanahaki Disease..." Your name is DAVE STRIDER and you are totally FUCKED.


(A/N: Hello Hellloooo Hellooooo! How is everyone doing? Thanks for stumbling on my first story on this site! I estimate it'll be about 5 or 6 chapters, excluding this short intro. Sorry it's so short I typed it up and didn't know what to do with it so I turned it into a prologu This is going to be a slowburn so prep yourself. I hope you're in the mood for some angst-y ass John Dave! I mean seriously, y'all. Nothing hurts a character physically and emotionally like Hanahaki Disease. Lol all aboard the feels train.)

* * *

"A heart is a shape,

A tear is a terrible thing to waste,

And love is a terrible thing to chase."

-Abra, Diamonds and Gold

* * *

"No offence, bro, but your music sucks. It's just random beats and stuff." John pointed out.

The ambience of the café was surprisingly pleasant on the Monday morning. The two friends were currently drowning in the scent of coffee, hot chocolate and pastries. Tucked away in their corner near the window is where they were currently stationed. It was only 10 o'clock when John had dragged Dave into the building after seeing the decorative cakes that were on display. Dave somewhat suspected it was John's serious case of homesickness that landed them there.

"The randomness of my beats is a fuckin' wondrous thing that overwhelms the soul."

Dave argued. "Way better than your piano bullshit."

John scoffed, "You're just mad you can't play."

"Whatever, it's not like I'd ever wanna touch one of those big ass fucking black holes

of worthlessness anyways."

"Jesus, Dave you're acting like more of a hipster prick than usual."

Dave threw up the middle finger at him before drinking his coffee. The scalding drink burned his tongue just the way he likes it. He glanced up at John. He thanks the Gods that the boy had bought him the sweet shades for moments like these; when he could really study the boy next to him without creeping him out. Dave knew it was insanely creepy but he couldn't help it. His big sky blue eyes. The strong curve of his jaw. Even his slightly buck teeth he never grew out of. Dave found all of it dreadfully enticing. The boy sitting before him was a living, breathing work of art.

Dave practically gnawed the inside of his cheek. Dave would not let himself smile like an idiot in front of John.

He wasn't going to acknowledge the sweet icing that dripped down the corner of John's mouth. He wasn't going to think about how cute his best friend is. Dave Strider doesn't do that.

They finished breakfast earlier than expected. Its warm when they open the door. Its nearing the end of summer and the start of their second year in college. John and Dave arrived from their respective hometowns about a week ago to prep for the upcoming semester.

The duo decide to walk back to the university. They walk through the streets chatting idly, navigating through the modest stream of people that walk the streets. A fiery sun shyly pokes its head out from behind the clouds. After some time it's swallowed up by the rolling clouds.

"Ah shit," John mumbled, "Dude it's going to rain."

"But the forecast said it was going to be sunny all day. I'm pretty sure we're good."

"Those are cumulonimbus clouds," John pointed out.

Dave snickered at him. "Such a Nerd."

John stops walking. He stomps his foot on the ground in protest. "Oh come on. I grew up in Washington. All it does is rain there! I have to have some background on clouds."

"Nerd." Dave affirms

John pouts, grumbling something under his breath. Dave takes a step closer, teasing. John crosses his arms.

"What was that, Johnyboy?"

John turns his head. He's ready to snap, but Dave's closeness startles him. The anger flickering behind his eyes fades to unmasked shock. Dave ignores the way John's lips part just slightly. On the other hand, he does pay attention to the droplet of water that slaps him on his for head.

"Ha! I told you so!"

John was right. There was one drop. Then another and another. Almost instantly there was a torrent of rain. It was like the heavens were set on flooding the streets. The boys jeered running to the closest shelter they could find. Dave laughter ceased, quickly being replaced with gasps for air. They had stopped running. Dave leaned against the brick wall under the safety of the overhang.

The sound of the rain hitting pavement was distant to his ears. His brow furrowed as he grits his teeth. _Breathe_. He orders himself. With a show of good strength he settled back to his normal breathing.

It was one of those hot rainy days where you could swim in the humidity and drown in condensation. Dave reasoned the weather had caused the sudden... _whatever_ that was. John's hands worked soothing circles over his back. Was he doing that the whole time?

John's voice was quiet in his ear, "Dave, I thought you said you were over this. Has it gotten any better? Is this worse than before?"

"It's fine." His breathing was anything but fine.

"You sure, Dave? It could be something serious and you're blowing it off. What if it's cancer or something?"

Dave straightens up. "Its cool dude chill the fuck out, ok? Everything's just peachy in Stridervill."

"Dave." John says,"Please go to a doctor. For me at least? I wanna make sure everything's fine."

There he goes again using those big puppy eyes on him. Straight face, _be cool._

"Whatever. I'll go if you want me to so badly but it's going to be for nothing."

John absolutely beamed at him. _He's going to be the death of me,_ Dave thought to himself.


End file.
